


The Secret Spy - Year Two

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Secret Spy - the Hogwarts Years [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Light Side mostly, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Gen, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoys, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: The adventure continues as Harlin and Draco go back to Hogwarts for their second year.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter one will be up as soon as I write it! Just putting this work up so its easy for people reading the first book to find.


	2. Chapter One: Dumbledore Does Something Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Dumbledore creates a fake diary using a House Elf and Harlin and Draco practice dueling under the tutelage of Lucius, Severus, and Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO.... when I started writing this chapter, I did not expect it to end up this way. I'm slightly creeped out at myself honestly....
> 
> anyways! the first chapter of year two is finally here :D enjoy
> 
> sorry its so short, but its more of a intro chapter

The summer passed quickly, with days full of sleeping in late in the mornings and practicing dueling under the tutelage of Lucius, Severus, and Voldemort in the afternoons. Both Harlin and Draco found themselves becoming more comfortable and confident with their wands over time, if such a thing could be possible, and Harlin found that he felt more in tune with his as well. 

When he inquired to his Papa about this, Severus looked thoughtfully at him before directing him to a small shelf in the Prince library about Wand Bonds and how sometimes owners especially in tune with their wands were able to summon their wand back to them wandlessly and add extra power from the core into spells cast. It was an interesting concept and Harlin read several of the books in his free time, hoping to be able to have such a relationship with his wand in the future.

-

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was gearing up for his next plot. He was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, munching on lemon drops. He summoned one of the house elves after a moment of thought. As soon as the house elf popped into the room, he bound it against the wall with magical chains that nullified its magic and began a complicated piece of Blood magic that transformed the poor creature into a diary, leather bound and with the initials T. M. Riddle. After this was done, he cast another spell on it, similar to the Imperius, and forced the elf now diarie to act like Tom Riddle would.

Satisfied with his new diary, he set it down on a shelf, leaving it to slip into the youngest Weasley’s bag where he could manipulate everything to his needs. He could even imperio the girl and have her petrify other students to make everyone think it was Slytherin’s monster. Of course, he didn’t know that it was real and thought it was just a rumor, unaware of the slumbering basilisk far below the school. Laughing a little creepily, Dumbledore ate another lemon drop and went back to answering his letters.


	3. Not a chapter (yet)

Sorry for leaving you without an update for so long! I’ve been busy but hopefully chapter two will be finished and ready to publish soon.

in the meantime, just a lil spoiler: my brain decided to start another story (sigh, so many stories I’m currently trying to write 😫) so that might appear soon 👀

oh and it’s gonna be very different from my usual fics (but not in a bad way I hope)

 

UPDATE: first chapter's been published :D

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243686>


	4. Chapter Two: Back to School Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this? a chapter? its been a while.... 
> 
> -hides and holds out chapter pleadingly-

The alley was already packed with students getting their school supplies, so Harlin was very happy they hadn’t come tomorrow, when some famous writer was doing a book signing. It would’ve been impossible to get around! Draco seemed more than happy to do most of the talking for the duo as they went through their lists, as Harlin had stayed up late reading one of the magical theory books the Dark Lord had given him and was only half-awake. 

It didn’t take too long for them to gather their various books and ingredients and soon they stopped for lunch. Bella and Rodolphus were busy, so it was only the Malfoys and Lestrange-Princes for the day. They had originally planned to meet up with some of their yearmates in Slytherin, but had to cancel due to Theo’s grandfather not allowing him out of the house and instead forcing him to owl-order his supplies. It didn’t feel right for the group of friends to meet up without him and Blaise calmly shot down all of Theo’s murmurs for them to do it without him and that he didn’t mind, seeing right through his lies.

After their meal, the group stopped by to visit Quirrell's shop. The man had been working hard over the summer and had opened a popular book shop just off Diagon Alley. The street it was on didn’t have an official name, but it had been affectionately dubbed ‘Crooked Cobbles ‘ by its residents. Since Quirrell wasn’t hosting the Dark Lord anymore, he’d ditched his turban and played it off as getting over his fear of vampires. The former Ravenclaw was now in absolute paradise, surrounded by books daily, and he’d utilized some charms to grow back his hair, which was a soft brown color.

When they entered, it was relatively quiet, with only a few customers browsing the shelves. Quirrell saw them right away from his position at the register and greeted them cheerfully, taking a moment to quietly inquire about their lord as he’d been unable to make the last meeting due to Dumbledore interfering and forcing him to be absent in order to protect his secret. Lucius filled him in a barely audible whisper and handed him a letter that the Dark Lord had wished for him to give the man. They were interrupted by an older witch coming up to buy a book and he nodded in farewell to Quirrel before shepherding the two boys out the door. 


	5. Not a chapter but don’t worry

I haven’t had time to write at the moment but in a few months I’m almost certainly going to be able to get back to this story. Sorry and hang in there guys! Happy holidays ☃️


	6. Not a Chapter - Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I scared any of you, don't worry please! No abandoning of works is going on.

I've had a poll up for the past week for my readers to vote on which story they want me to focus on first and the results are as follows:

 

53 votes - Dreaming of You

27 votes - Secret Spy: Year Two

11 votes - Magically Twins

4 votes - Finding the Truth

 

Dreaming of You will be continued first and the rest in order after that. Thank you for your votes <3


End file.
